primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alright
}} Alright is a song preformed by Kendrick Lamar. It was released in 2015. Music Video Kendrick Lamar - Alright Lyrics Alls my life I has to fight, n***a Alls my life I Hard times like God Bad trips like "God!" Nazareth, I'm f****d up, homie, you f****d up But if God got us we then gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright We gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright Huh, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me, we gon' be alright Uh, and when I wake up I recognize you're lookin' at me for the pay cut Behind my side we lookin' at you from the face down What Mac-11 even boom with the bass down Schemin' and let me tell you bout my life Painkillers only put me in the twilight What pretty p***y and Benjamin is the highlight Now tell my mama I love her but this what I like Lord knows, twenty of 'em in my Chevy Tell 'em all to come and get me, reapin' everything I sow So my karma come and Heaven no preliminary hearing So my record and my motherf*****g gang stand in silence for the record, uh Tell the world I know it's too late Boys and girls, I think I gone cray Try and decide my vices all day Won't you please believe when I say When you know, we been hurt, been down before, n***a When my pride was low, lookin' at the world like, where do we go, n***a? And we hate Popo, wanna kill us dead in the street for sure, n***a I'm at the preacher's door My knees gettin' weak and my gun might blow but we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright We gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright Huh, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me, we gon' be alright What you want, your house, your car Forty acres and a mule, a piano, a guitar? Anything, see my name is Lucy, I'm your dog Motherf****r you can live at the mall I can see the evil, I can tell it, I know when it's illegal I don't think about it, I deposit every other zero Thinkin' of my partner put the candy, paint it on the regal Diggin' in my pocket ain't a profit, big enough to feed you Everyday my logic, get another dollar just to keep you In the presence of your chico, ah I don't talk about it, be about it, everyday I see cool If I got it then you know you got it, Heaven, I can reach you Pet dog, pet dog, pet dog, my dog that's all Pick back and chat I shut the back for y'all I rap, I'm black, on track so rest assured My rights, my wrongs are right till I'm right with God When you know, we been hurt, been down before, n***a When my pride was low, lookin' at the world like, where do we go, n***a? And we hate Popo, wanna kill us dead in the street for sure, n***a I'm at the preacher's door My knees gettin' weak and my gun might blow but we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright We gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright Huh, we gon' be alright N***a, we gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me, we gon' be alright I keep my head up high I cross my heart and hope to die Lovin' me is complicated Too afraid, a lot of changes I'm alright and you're a favorite Dark nights in my prayers Category:Soundtrack Category:The Primordials